


【NROB/鸣带】联文三

by bailijiu



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, ntr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailijiu/pseuds/bailijiu
Summary: 20200520联文三
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Obito, nrob, 鸣带
Kudos: 3





	【NROB/鸣带】联文三

**Author's Note:**

> 2020年5月的旧文归档  
> 卡带前提下的鸣带ntr  
> 不科学描述注意！  
> 三观不正注意！  
> 只是为了开心才写的内容，请不要较真  
> 感到不适请及时退出！  
> 本弱鸡选手临时参赛  
> 完美诠释以一己之力拉低平均水平

为什么、会变成这样……？  
被鸣人按坐在床上的时候，带土一脸迷茫。缺乏耐心的年轻人早把他扒了精光，又懒得去拿带土房间的润滑油，干脆舔湿了手指探入他身后，昨晚还使用过的肉穴轻而易举吞下两根手指，蠕动粉红色的肠肉吞咽起来，随着鸣人搅动发出令人脸红的水啧声。  
“带土哥，放轻松一点。”  
鸣人像小狗一样晃着脑袋到处蹭弄，毛绒绒的头发在脖颈处略有痒意，伸出舌头撬开了带土的唇瓣，在年长的兄长身上尽情掠夺空气，另外一只手不安分大力揉捏圆润臀肉，然而几乎握不住，白嫩的软肉从指缝溢出，在臀部留下一个个明显的红手印。  
“唔、呜～”  
我们不应该这样，不能一错再错。  
带土想这么说，可被两条湿漉交缠的舌头咽回了肚。而且最让他感到悲愤的是——他起了反应。  
不不不，这都怪鸣人的膝盖！怎么能蹭那里！  
鸣人赶在带土咬下舌尖的前头搂住了他的腰，把吻更深一步，继续攻占城池，带土红着眼角努力吞咽过多的唾液，然而还是抑制不住嘴角银丝的流下，胸脯剧烈起伏喘着粗气。  
“鸣人…不、行……哈～”  
大脑一片缺氧的带土烂泥般瘫软在床上，委屈小声啜泣，两条修长的腿不安交叠，堪堪挡住隐秘的后花园。  
“没事，很快就会舒服起来了。”  
鸣人摸摸他的脑袋，舔咬精致的锁骨口齿略有含糊。同时趁带土安静下来的片刻打开了他的双腿，羞耻摆成M型，把方才带土想掩盖的一切都尽收眼底。  
“不要…呜，不要看……”  
后知后觉的带土羞愤想合上大腿，万万没想到被鸣人抓住了娇嫩的大腿内侧，没有办法反抗对方，透红着耳尖低声哀求，用手捂了脸。  
“就是湿成这样，才不想让人看吧？”  
鸣人看到缓缓吐着清液的马眼笑出了声，颇有恶趣味伸出一根手指堵住了源头，用指甲骚刮前端端口，透明的粘液涂满五指。  
“啊～不～”  
说不出是疼痛还是快感，泛着泪花，带土挺直了腰。  
指尖轻碰再分开，拉出白丝，像是为了证明他的淫荡，鸣人还特意掰开带土的胳膊给他看。心满意足看到带土咬着下唇紧锁眼皮，身体不断抖动，鸣人故作可惜叹了一口气。  
“不过还是比不过后面……”  
又把大腿再打开一点，鸣人终于看到了早已湿透的后穴。  
“你说是不是呀，带土哥～”  
打湿一小片床单的肉穴仍在继续努力，不断向外流出粘稠的淫水，鸣人把三根手指塞进去，敏感的肉壁瞬间迎了上来，伴随鸣人小幅度的抽插，“嗞”的喷出一股细流喷溅在白色的床单上。  
“我没有！”  
自己的身体有多敏感，带土比谁都清楚，下身早已一片泥泞，可还要硬着嘴反驳鸣人，全然不知道他喘息着拉出的尾音毫无说服性。  
“好吧，你说没有就没有，我听带土哥的。”  
鸣人耸耸肩，表示带土哥说得都对，也没撕破他的谎言，只是默默把带土的双腿缠上了自己的腰间。  
“希望待会带土哥被我操的时候也能这么说。”  
“等——！”  
慢了一步的带土眼睁睁看得狰狞的性器推开层层软肉挤进了骚穴，炽热的巨物刚一进入，饥渴的肉穴下意识收缩起来，无比贪婪渴望更多，鸣人察觉到其中的吸力，明明还没完全进入爽得倒吸一口气。  
“放心，都给你。”  
说着猛然全部直直插入，耳边满是肉体相撞的轻噗声。  
“啊——！”  
差点没从床上弹起来的带土被鸣人死死压握住了腰，尖叫着不断扭动腰际和臀瓣，吃下最宽大的龟头后其他地方也轻车熟路，肉棒满满当当进入了火热的肠道。  
怎么会这么舒服？  
并不是第一次进入的鸣人仍然被爽得不行，娇嫩多汁的肉穴描摹肉柱上的每一条青筋褶皱，鸣人只要稍微一动，层层叠加的嫩肉蜂拥而至，短暂喘息之后，晃着腰肢探索起带土的敏感点。  
鸣人隐隐记得那里的位置，试探着用火热肉柱擦过，果不其然激起带土身体一阵涟漪，越发大力蹂躏那个可怜的肉点。被反复研磨的带土失声张大了嘴巴，眼神失焦嘴角流着拉长的银丝。  
“啊、啊～”  
被快感折磨到时断时续的声音，鸣人听到恍如得到无上鼓励，青筋暴起的性器进入越来越深，像是要贯穿带土般大力肏干，可他每每又能重重擦过凸起，叫带土蜷缩脚趾，修长的大腿紧紧捆住鸣人的腰。  
“啊！要坏了！要被、鸣人顶坏了～”  
尚未爱抚过的性器摇晃可怜兮兮吐出粘液，随着主人前倾，在鸣人结实的腹肌上画出条条暧昧的水痕。  
“好香啊……”  
鸣人整张脸几乎埋在带土的胸里，伸出舌尖一点点舔过乳沟，意犹未尽吧唧下嘴，疑惑问道。  
“带土哥，你这里真的没有奶吗？”  
说着反复打量暴露在空气中挺立的茱粒，往红得滴血的乳尖吹了口气。  
“呜！”  
带土一个激栗直接跌进了鸣人的怀里，小巧的肉粒划过脸颊，鸣人不再忍耐，张嘴含住乳肉，缓慢轻轻撕咬敏感的侧乳。  
“没有的！真的…哈～没有……”  
带土怕他异想天开真的认为那里有奶，掉着泪珠，喑哑声线哽咽哀求他。  
“明明这么大这么软？”  
鸣人不认同反问道，恋恋不舍继续吮吸，用舌尖在乳尖打转，偶尔把尖端伸入凹点扣挖，刺激得带土下意识抱住他的脖子，起伏的胸腔泯灭几声短暂急促的尖叫，在鸣人耳畔委屈茫然摇头。  
“真的、没有～”  
鸣人抽出满是爱液的肉棒，端着带土的屁股往上顶顶，整根狠狠插入，翻出粉红的嫩肉又重新推进。  
“没有就没有，带土哥你咬这么紧干嘛？”  
恍若把卵蛋也塞进蜜穴，短硬的耻毛刺着媚肉，带土害怕退后，无奈察觉早就被鸣人环住了腰际，一时之间无法动弹，被迫承受鸣人的肆虐，比主人更热情的后穴无比欢迎，不时抽搐喷涌爱液。  
“嗯呜～”  
“啊！我知道了。”  
鸣人露出恍然大悟的表情，叫带土心里疙瘩了一下，果然下秒语出惊人。  
“一定是因为带土哥还没有怀孕，所以才不会有奶对吧？”  
缓缓点头自以为挖掘到真相的鸣人满脸赞同，眨眼间露出一个狡黠的笑容，拉长声线向带土撒娇。  
“那带土哥不介意我做孩子的父亲吧？”  
感受到体内膨胀的炽热性器，带土激烈挣扎起来，想赶在鸣人射精前逃离，可早就被看穿的鸣人压住了肩膀，绝望看着鸣人撑开末端的褶皱，那个之前连卡卡西都没有进入的地方现在吃下了鸣人的肉棒，不留一点空隙，连泛着白沫的淫液也被堵住无法流出。  
“不要！不要进去！…会、坏掉的！”  
穴心喷涌大股热流，直直击打在敏感的龟头上，鸣人再也按捺不住，低吼捏着带土的侧腰把满满当当的精液一点不剩全部射给了带土。  
“呃啊啊啊啊！好烫、太多了～呜…吃不下～坏掉了！被鸣、人搞坏了～”  
鸣人的心砰砰直跳，低喘靠在带土的胸前缓气，耳边带土的心同样跳得厉害，如愿以偿蹭蹭他满是汗水的脖颈，温存片刻，又扭过带土的下巴交换一个湿漉漉的深吻。  
  



End file.
